Dîner en famille
by maboroshi no sekai
Summary: Noël approche mais Ginga et Kyoya n'ont aucun projet. Kyoya n'y voit pas d'intérêt et Ginga veut juste rester avec lui. Enfin, ça c'est jusqu'au moment où Yû lui propose une idée... OS


Dédicace à Yamiko ! Je te promets cet OS depuis qu'on se connait je crois u/u Je l'ai commencé en mai pour être sûre de le finir. J'espère qu'il te plaira. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, ma foi, tu pourras toujours demander autre chose (que je ne prendrais pas autant de temps à faire, promis).

Joyeux Noël !

 **Dîner en famille**

-Vous avez prévu quelque chose pour Noël les gars? demanda Madoka en fermant la porte du B-Pit.

-Pas vraiment, répondit Ginga avec un grand sourire. On va juste passer la soirée de demain tous les deux. Et peut-être Noël aussi.

Mais Ginga n'en était pas vraiment sûr. Aussi, lança-t-il cette interrogation en regardant son petit ami qui se tenait à plusieurs pas d'eux, les bras croisés, comme s'il n'était pas concerné par leur conversation. Ils se trouvaient tous les trois devant la boutique alors que la nuit tombait. Pas un nuage ne se promenait dans le ciel. Apparemment, il ne neigerait pas cette année. Ça décevait un peu Ginga: à Koma, il neigeait tous les hivers. À chaque fois, Hyoma et lui en profitaient pour faire des entraînements mémorables ou, quand leurs toupies étaient en réparation, ils s'amusaient à faire des batailles de boules de neige. Là, le froid acéré lui donnait juste envie de rentrer chez lui et de s'emmitoufler dans une couverture.

-C'est votre premier Noël en amoureux, vous devriez en profiter, lui conseilla Madoka, complice. On se voit bientôt!

Elle s'éloigna en sautillant pendant que Kyoya levait les yeux au ciel. Toutes ces niaiseries sentimentales l'ennuyaient.

Madoka se figea soudainement, comme si elle s'était soudainement souvenue de quelque chose. L'air sombre, elle fit demi-tour et s'approcha de Ginga à pas lents. Ce dernier déglutit et fit un pas en arrière, inquiet. Son expression ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Elle avait la même à chaque fois qu'elle s'apprêtait à leur crier dessus.

Elle pointa un doigt accusateur sur lui, le faisant tressaillir.

-Je veux passer des vacances tranquilles! Tu n'as pas intérêt à abîmer ta toupie. Si la première chose que je dois faire, en rentrant, c'est réparer Pegasus, tu le regretteras!

Elle attendit que Ginga acquiesce avant de se tourner vers Kyoya.

-Ça vaut aussi pour Leone.

Kyoya ne la regarda même pas. Elle n'y fit pas attention et offrit un sourire lumineux à Ginga, qui fut déstabilisé par son changement si soudain d'attitude.

-Bonnes vacances!

Elle repartit, sans faire demi-tour cette fois-ci. Quand elle disparut de leur vue, les épaules de Ginga se relâchèrent. Bon, il devrait laisser l'entraînement qu'il avait prévu de côté et trouver un autre passe-temps.

-On y va? s'agaça Kyoya.

-Bien sûr!

Ginga s'élança vers son petit ami et lui prit la main, sans recevoir de protestations – même si Kyoya fit mine de n'en avoir rien à faire. Il s'appuya contre lui.

-On se voit toujours demain?

Kyoya haussa les épaules.

-Si tu y tiens.

Ils continuèrent leur route en silence. Un sourire flottait sur les lèvres de Ginga. Il adorait passer du temps en sa compagnie.

Ils arrivèrent bien trop vite à destination, soit devant l'immeuble dans lequel il résidait quand il était à Bey-City. Le bâtiment n'avait rien d'exceptionnel. Il se situait dans un quartier relativement calme et neuf de la ville, pas très loin du siège de l'AMBB, mais à l'exact opposé des coins où Kyoya aimait traîner.

-Hé! Gingy! Yoyo! lança une voix derrière eux.

Kyoya sursauta et sa main serra celle de Ginga qui grimaça. Ils se retournèrent. Yû courrait vers eux en agitant la main.

-'Manquait plus que lui, marmonna le vert.

L'enfant s'arrêta à quelques pas d'eux, tout sourire.

-Vous allez bien?

Kyoya dégagea brusquement sa main de celle de Ginga et s'éloigna d'un pas vif.

-Hé! s'offusqua Yû.

Ginga, lui, s'y attendait un peu.

-On se voit demain! lui rappela-t-il.

Kyoya répondit par un vague geste de la main. Au moins avait-il entendu.

Ginga reporta son attention sur Yû.

-Tu me cherchais?

-Oui!

Avec un immense sourire, il lui tendit une enveloppe. Ginga s'en empara. Son nom, ainsi que celui de Kyoya, y était élégamment calligraphié. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit un carton d'invitation, recouvert d'images de Noël. Ils avaient rendez-vous le lendemain soir, dans un appartement de Bey-City. Le visage de Ginga s'illumina un court instant avant de redevenir sérieux. Ce serait génial de passer la soirée avec ses amis, mais...

-Kyoya ne voudra sûrement pas venir...

-Je suis sûr que tu réussiras à le convaincre! Il finit toujours par t'écouter.

Yû lui fit un clin d'œil.

-Et puis, j'ai invité Keru aussi. Au pire, tu lui diras ça.

-Ça pourrait marcher...

-Cool! On se voit demain alors!

Et Yû partit, sans lui laisser le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Ginga rentra chez lui, se demandant comment convaincre Kyoya sans qu'il ne se sente piégé pour autant. Ça allait être compliqué, voire carrément impossible. Il allait devoir trouver une solution pourtant: il ne voulait pas se disputer avec lui, surtout à Noël.

XXX

Le lendemain après-midi, comme prévu, Kyoya et lui se retrouvèrent. Ginga réussit à le convaincre de se promener. Il avait décidé de procéder par étape: tout d'abord, ils traîneraient dans la ville jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rapprochent du lieu de rendez-vous, là, il lui expliquerait graduellement la situation. Ça ne pouvait que fonctionner...

Ou pas. Il connaissait Kyoya après tout, et le vert détestait ce genre de réunion. Son plan était complètement foireux mais au moins il en avait un. Peut-être qu'il trouverait d'autres idées, bien plus efficaces, au cours de la journée.

Ils marchaient donc dans les rues de Bey-City et, même s'il y avait du monde, ils étaient plutôt tranquilles: tous étaient trop accaparés par l'ambiance festive pour leur prêter attention. Plus l'heure du rendez-vous approchait, plus Ginga stressait. Il ne savait pas comment dire à Kyoya où ils dîneraient ce soir. En plus, par moment, les yeux bleus se chargeaient de soupçons. Car Kyoya se rendait compte que quelque chose clochait dans l'attitude de Ginga, même s'il était incapable de dire en quoi exactement. En continuant leur promenade, il leva une partie du mystère: Ginga semblait avoir une destination précise en tête. Il ne lui avait parlé que d'une simple ballade. Il savait pourtant qu'il détestait les surprises.

Kyoya s'arrêta, obligeant Ginga à faire de même.

-On va où? demanda-t-il sèchement.

Le rouquin tressaillit. Un air terriblement coupable s'afficha sur ses traits, accentuant la méfiance du maître de Leone. Il bondit d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise et incapable de s'expliquer.

-Je... C'est que... Tu ne me fais pas confiance?

-Non.

Le ton de Kyoya était si ferme que Ginga eut l'impression de recevoir un coup. Il cessa immédiatement de gigoter, ne sachant pas comment répliquer à ça. Surtout, qu'au final, son petit ami n'avait pas vraiment tort... Kyoya sentit qu'il avait exagéré mais il ne comptait pas s'excuser. Ce genre d'attitude n'était tout simplement pas dans sa nature.

-Est-ce que tu as prévu quelque chose? demanda-t-il plus doucement.

-Un dîner, murmura Ginga.

-D'accord.

Ils repartirent. Étrangement, ils ne se dirigèrent pas vers le quartier de Ginga. Ni vers la zone commerciale qui hébergeait de nombreux restaurants. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à un immeuble résidentiel qui réveilla la méfiance de Kyoya. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi ils dîneraient dans un endroit pareil. Il hésita avant de suivre Ginga à l'intérieur. Ils grimpèrent les escaliers jusqu'au huitième et dernier étage, sans s'arrêter une seule fois en cours de route: grâce à leur entraînement de blader, cette ascension ne leur demandait pas le moindre effort. Le palier sur lequel ils arrivèrent ne comportait que deux portes. Alors que Ginga allait frapper à celle de droite, Kyoya attrapa son poignet. Un détail, auquel il aurait pourtant dû faire attention, l'avait interpellé.

-Ça n'a pas de rapport avec la venue de Yû hier au moins?

Ils se fixèrent en silence un long, très long, moment.

-Ginga...

L'interpellé frappa à la porte de sa main libre, avec frénésie. Il ne voulait pas laisser à Kyoya le temps de partir. La porte s'ouvrit presque immédiatement, comme si on attendait leur venue. Yû se tenait dans l'encadrement, un immense sourire sur le visage.

-Yoyo! Gingy!

-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça!

-Bien sûr Yoyo!

Kyoya grogna. Il adressa un regard noir à son petit ami puis fit fièrement demi-tour.

-Je me doutais que je n'aurais pas dû venir.

-Attend! Tu... Je t'ai dit que Kakeru serait là?

-Quoi? s'étonna le vert.

-Allez Yoyo, ne fais pas ton rabat-joie: tu rends Gingy triste et tu gâches la fête. Je suis sûr que tu vas bien t'amuser.

Remis de sa surprise, il regarda Yû, complètement blasé. Même de sa part, une certitude pareille l'étonnait. À croire qu'il ne le connaissait pas.

-Enfin... nous, on va s'amuser et tu seras là. C'est bien aussi.

Un fracas résonna dans l'appartement. Intrigué, Yû se pencha en arrière pour essayer de voir ce qu'il se passait. Il se tourna vers Ginga et lui sourit.

-Je dois terminer les préparatifs. Je te laisse le convaincre!

Il s'enfonça dans l'appartement, laissant la porte grande ouverte.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je vais accepter? s'énerva Kyoya.

-Euh... Il y a Kakeru?

-Tu crois que ça suffira à me convaincre?

Il était rarement aussi énervé contre Ginga et le rouquin s'en rendait compte. Il ne savait pas comment lui faire changer d'avis. Il pensait que la simple idée de revoir son frère lui aurait fait oublier le reste, notamment la présence de Yû – qu'il ne détestait pas autant qu'il le prétendait d'ailleurs. Ginga soupira. Il aurait tellement aimé passer la soirée avec ses amis et Kyoya. Ça aurait été l'idéal.

Il leva la tête, les yeux brillant de détermination. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser abattre et devait essayer de le convaincre.

-Tu vas venir.

-Tu plaisantes là? Je déteste ce genre de réunion.

-Essaye au moins.

Le bruit d'une machine en marche attira leur attention. Ils se turent. L'ascenseur s'arrêta à leur étage et les portes s'ouvrirent, laissant apparaître Tsubasa. Il les regarda l'un après l'autre avant de s'avancer sur le pallier.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là?

-Yû nous a invité! répondit joyeusement Ginga. C'est ton cas aussi?

Kyoya lui donna un coup de coude.

-Tu ne crois quand même pas que ce gamin habite seul?

-Ça veut dire que tu vas aussi passer la soirée avec nous? s'émerveilla Ginga sans faire attention au ton mordant de son petit ami.

Kyoya dévisagea Tsubasa, songeur. Ce dernier ne semblait pas connaître les projets de Yû. En même temps, Kyoya doutait que quelqu'un puisse suivre ce qui se passait dans la tête du gamin. Mais, s'il était là, il pourrait le maîtriser un peu. Suffisamment en tout cas pour qu'il puisse passer une soirée supportable.

Peut-être qu'il resterait finalement.

Ginga suivit tout son raisonnement sur son visage et, avant qu'il ne change d'avis, il attrapa son bras pour l'entraîner dans l'appartement. Tsubasa les suivit avec hésitation. Qu'est-ce que Yû avait préparé encore? Quoi que ce soit, il y aurait sûrement des dégâts.

Il gémit intérieurement. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça aujourd'hui.

L'entrée était exactement dans l'état où il l'avait laissée. C'était déjà ça. Il s'enfonça dans l'appartement à contrecœur et s'arrêta sur le seuil du salon, estomaqué. Son pressentiment se vérifia, malheureusement: le salon était dans un état lamentable. Les meubles présents normalement avaient disparu, sans doute pour faire de la place. Tsubasa espérait qu'ils étaient au moins dans une autre pièce de l'appartement. Une table – il ne savait même pas où Yû était allé la chercher! – occupait une bonne partie de la salle, près de la fenêtre. Des posters et des cartes célébrant Noël tapissaient les murs, n'en laissant presque plus une seule parcelle de libre. Des aiguilles et des décorations recouvraient le sol. Un sapin tordu occupait un coin. Trois personnes l'entouraient. Yû donnait des indications à un adolescent que Tsubasa ne connaissait pas et qui se tenait en équilibre sur un tabouret pendant que Ryûto essayait difficilement de le maintenir.

Tsubasa avança précautionneusement dans la pièce. Il avait perdu l'habitude de voir son appartement parfaitement rangé depuis que Yû habitait avec lui – le gamin _adorait_ s'étaler, à tel point qu'il lui arrivait de retrouver certaines de ses affaires dans sa chambre – mais là... Mais là...

-Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques Kakeru? marmonna Kyoya, perplexe, interrompant le fil de ses pensées.

L'interpellé se tourna vers Kyoya. Une joie pure inonda son visage. Il quitta son perchoir d'un bond pour se précipiter dans les bras du blader. Ryûto perdit le peu d'équilibre qu'il avait et s'étala sur le sol.

-Nii-chan!

Kyoya ne cacha pas son sourire. La joie de revoir son frère – et, en bonus, Ryûto tomber – était trop grande.

-Salut.

Kakeru se recula pour le regarder.

-Je suis tellement content de te revoir! Toi aussi Ginga.

Le rouquin se tenait à quelques pas du duo. Il sourit à Kakeru avant de reporter son attention sur la sapin. Étoiles, cloches et anges se partageaient la place sur les branches, entre les guirlandes emmêlées et scintillantes, dans un éclat multicolore.

Kakeru se tourna vers Tsubasa qui ne savait pas quoi dire ou faire.

-Et toi, tu es Tsubasa, c'est ça? Je t'ai vu à la télé. Tu es un super blader, même si t'arrives pas à la cheville de mon frère. J'espère qu'on fera un duel un jour.

Son ton, totalement sincère et dépourvu de malice, fit hésiter Tsubasa.

Yû se jeta entre eux.

-C'est vrai, Tsubasa: tu n'as pas encore rencontré Keru. Il est super sympa et c'est le frère de Yoyo, incroyable non?

Kyoya leva les yeux au ciel. Il marmonna quelque chose à propos du surnom qui fit rire Kakeru.

-Vous avez fini de décorer? demanda Ginga, les yeux fixés sur le sommet du sapin.

-Pas encore. Tu veux mettre l'étoile? devina Yû.

Ginga se retourna, brillant d'enthousiasme.

-Je peux?

-Bien sûr: elle est juste sous le sapin.

Ginga se pencha et s'empara d'une étoile argentée aux reflets bleus. Percevant un mouvement d'agacement chez Kyoya, il se tourna vers lui, les yeux plissés.

-Quoi?

-C'est quoi ton problème avec les étoiles? se moqua le vert.

-C'est quoi ton problème avec les lions? répliqua Ginga.

Son sens de la répartie s'était incroyablement accru dernièrement. Kyoya fit claquer sa langue contre son palais, incapable de répondre.

Ginga alla accrocher l'étoile au somment de l'arbre puis revint vers le rassemblement. Il était si heureux de pouvoir passer cette soirée avec ses amis! Surtout qu'ils étaient plus nombreux qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

-On commence quand? demanda-t-il à Yû.

-Bientôt.

Ginga opina énergiquement. Il avait hâte.

Tsubasa s'approcha de Yû.

-À quoi tu joues? demanda-t-il, les bras croisés.

-C'est une surprise! Un super méga dîner en famille!

-On n'est pas une famille, soupira Kyoya.

Alors qu'un sourire espiègle se peignait sur les traits de Yû, Tsubasa dévisagea chaque personne présente, essayant de faire le lien entre elles. Il perdit toutes ses couleurs en comprenant où Yû voulait en venir. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça.

-Il manque encore un invité.

-Yû.

L'enfant se tourna et lui fit un grand sourire.

-Un problème?

Tsubasa aurait voulu le réprimander, lui dire de tout annuler, mais la présence des autres l'en empêcha. Il ne pouvait rien dire devant eux. En tout cas, pas sans déclencher un scandale – ce qu'il voulait à tout prix éviter. Et Yû le savait parfaitement.

On frappa à la porte. Avant que Tsubasa ne puisse réagir, Yû s'élança dans l'entrée. Il ouvrit la porte.

-Tu tombes bien: on n'attendait plus que toi.

Le silence tomba lourdement quand le nouveau venu entra dans la pièce. Yû sautillait autour de lui, regardant tour à tour tous les invités. Ginga le fixait avec choc, Kyoya grognait, Kakeru le toisait avec méfiance, Tsubasa ne savait plus où se mettre. Seul Ryûto semblait agréablement surpris.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui? gronda Kyoya.

Tsubasa sursauta. Il ressemblait à un fauve sur le point de se jeter sur sa proie. Ça allait dégénérer. Il ne pouvait en être autrement.

-Qu'est-ce que _toi_ tu fais là? répliqua Ryûga avec mépris.

Tsubasa crut avoir une crise cardiaque en voyant Yû se jeter entre les deux bladers.

-Je vais tout vous expliquer: Gingy sort avec Yoyo qui est le grand frère de Keru. Keru sort avec Ryûto, le petit frère de Ryûga, et Ryûga avec Tsubasa qui est comme un frère pour moi.

Tout au long de son discours, il s'était amusé à montrer les personnes citées. Il écarta les bras pour englober la pièce.

-Nous sommes réunis pour dîner en famille!

Le silence qui suivit fut lourd, encore plus lourd que lorsque Ryûga avait fait son apparition. Tsubasa avait l'impression d'étouffer. Ginga fut le premier à reprendre la parole:

-Tsubasa et Ryûga sortent ensemble?

Il regardait son ami avec des yeux ronds, ami qui était devenu écarlate et qui aurait bien aimé pouvoir disparaître. Tsubasa pensait le leur dire. Un jour. Quand il se serait senti prêt. Dans très, très, longtemps. Et certainement pas comme ça.

-Tu plaisantes? s'étrangla Kyoya. C'est tout ce qui te choque dans cette situation?

Le maître de Leone montra Ryûto qui tressaillit.

-Ce type est affilié à Ryûga! Tu as entendu? Ce... ce _gamin_ qui sort avec mon frère – ma vie, mon sang – est de la même famille que cette espèce de cinglé!

-Kyoya, calme-toi...

-Que je me calme? s'étrangla Kyoya. T'as pas l'air de comprendre la situation!

Ginga dévisageait son petit ami avec inquiétude. Il semblait sur le point de faire une crise d'angoisse.

Kakeru fixait Ryûga, tout aussi choqué. Il se tourna vers son petit ami.

-C'est ton frère?

-Oui, mais tu le savais: je t'ai déjà dit que j'ai un frère.

-Mais lui?!

-Tu pensais que je parlais de qui au juste?

Pour Ryûto, leur lien de parenté était plutôt évident. Ils se ressemblaient beaucoup physiquement et utilisaient tous les deux des dragons...

En même temps, il n'avait pas fait le lien entre Kakeru et Kyoya avant que la chimère ne le dise franchement. Mais il avait des circonstances atténuantes – leur différence de caractère, par exemple.

-De quelqu'un d'autre que _lui_.

-Tu as un problème avec moi gamin?

Kakeru lança un regard noir à l'Empereur Dragon. La respiration de Ryûto se bloqua tandis que l'inquiétude le submergea.

-Tu as fait du mal à mon frère! s'énerva-t-il. Et je vais te le faire regretter!

Ryûto, Ginga et Tsubasa retinrent leur souffle, peinant à croire qu'il ait pu dire une chose pareille.

-Calme-toi Kakeru, ordonna Kyoya d'une voix posée.

Ginga lui adressa un sourire fier – quoique très étonné. Il n'aurait jamais espéré le voir apaiser une situation un jour. Comme quoi, son rôle de grand frère lui tenait vraiment à cœur.

-Je lui réglerai son compte moi-même.

Ginga se retint de justesse de tomber. Ça l'aurait étonné.

-Tu prétends faire quoi? intervint Ryûga.

Kyoya fit un pas vers lui.

-Je ne prétends rien: je vais t'écraser.

-Hn! J'aimerais bien voir ça.

Tsubasa s'approcha de Ryûga.

-Tu envenimes la situation là, lui souffla-t-il.

-Ne fais pas attention. Ce gamin ne fait que parler: il n'osera jamais agir.

Tsubasa le dévisagea. À quoi jouait-il?

-Tu vas voir!

Kyoya attrapa son launcher et y enclencha Leone. Il comptait bien lui faire regretter ses paroles, à ce sale lézard! Alors qu'il voulait lancer sa toupie, Ginga s'interposa.

-Tu fais quoi là? s'agaça-t-il.

-Je vais lui faire regretter ses paroles. Ensuite, je m'occupe de l'autre.

Ryûto déglutit et fit un pas en arrière.

-Tu exagères Kyoya!

-Nii-chan, c'est vrai que Ryûto ne nous a pas parlé de sa famille mais je ne pense pas qu'il mérite de se faire attaquer pour ça.

-Tu n'en es même pas sûr! se vexa Ryûto.

Kakeru croisa les bras, songeur.

-Pas vraiment. C'est grave quand même.

Ryûto soupira, incapable de trouver une réplique efficace. Tsubasa le plaignit une micro-seconde avant de se souvenir de la situation électrique. Kyoya fusillait Ginga du regard.

-Dégage de là. Tu es sur mon chemin!

Ginga serra les poings.

-Tu peux pas te calmer? On passerait une bonne soirée si tu n'avais pas un aussi mauvais caractère!

Les mains de Kyoya se crispèrent sur son launcher tandis que ses pupilles s'étrécissaient.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit?

-Tu as parfaitement entendu!

Yû les dévisagea avec surprise.

-Je ne pensais pas que ça dégénérerait aussi vite.

Tsubasa décida de ne pas relever le "aussi vite" – il se doutait bien que Yû les avait réuni là pour s'amuser. En fait, il décida de l'ignorer. Il avait des problèmes plus graves. Par exemple, l'air ennuyé de Ryûga.

-Tu n'as qu'à me quitter si mon caractère te dérange tant que ça! cria Kyoya.

-Continue comme ça et sois sûr que j'y réfléchirai!

Sa volonté vacilla. Ça devenait du grand n'importe quoi. Comment ces deux-là pouvaient parler de beyblade pour finir par rompre? Il ne les comprendrait jamais...

Tsubasa remarqua à cet instant que Yû avait disparu. Il le chercha frénétiquement du regard avant de se rendre compte qu'il se tenait de l'autre côté de la pièce, une caméra dans les mains. Tsubasa hésita à laisser Ryûga seul avant de le rejoindre. Yû risquait aussi de causer d'autres problèmes.

-À quoi tu joues?

-Je tourne le premier épisode d'une future série à succès: "Amour, gloire et beyblade" ou "Les toupies de l'amour". Je n'ai pas encore décidé.

-Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen d'arranger la situation!

-Pourquoi?

Il semblait sincère en plus.

-Tu tiens vraiment à ce que notre appartement soit détruit ou à ce qu'ils s'entre-tuent?

(Notez ce magnifique ordre des priorités. En même temps, ce n'était pas comme si Ryûga risquait quelque chose, même contre Kyoya.)

-Je crains que ce ne soit plus en notre pouvoir, hélas, déclara Yû d'un ton joyeux qui démentait ses paroles.

Ryûga soupira, attirant l'attention générale.

-Vous n'en avez pas marre de jouer votre comédie romantique?

-Mêle-toi de tes affaires! s'agaça Ginga. Tu vois pas qu'on est en train de parler?

Tsubasa faillit s'étouffer. Comment il pourrait arranger la situation si Ginga se mêlait de la dispute? Loin de ses préoccupations, le rouquin se tourna de nouveau vers son petit ami.

-Tu vas te calmer qu'on puisse passer une bonne soirée!

-Pas tant que ce type sera là, répondit Kyoya en fixant Ryûga. Je vais l'écraser!

-Tu vas essayer et lamentablement échouer, le nargua Ryûga. Comme toujours.

Kakeru bondit pour se placer entre Ginga et Ryûga.

-T'as pas le droit de parler à mon frère comme ça!

-Kakeru, tu n'aides pas là, soupira Ginga.

Ryûto vint se placer à côté de son petit ami.

-Ce serait bien que tout le monde se calme.

Kakeru se tourna vers lui.

-Comment tu peux le laisser dire du mal de mon frère? s'attrista-t-il.

-Ton frère dit du mal du mien mais j'en fais pas tout un drame.

Ryûto regretta ses paroles dès qu'elle franchirent ses lèvres. Kakeru plissa les yeux et le toisa comme s'il l'avait trahi.

-Kakeru, pousse-toi, ordonna Kyoya. Les autres, vous avez qu'à rester au milieu du chemin si vous y tenez tant que ça.

Kakeru jeta un regard vexé à Ryûto puis alla se poster à côté de son frère, sans dire un mot. Ryûto pâlit et vacilla, comme s'il avait été physiquement blessé. Ginga tapota son épaule pour le réconforter.

-Trois!

-Kyoya! protesta Ginga.

-Deux!

Ryûga esquissa un sourire carnassier, comme s'il n'attendait que ça. Il prit son launcher et y enclencha L-Drago. Tsubasa se précipita vers lui, veillant néanmoins à ne pas se trouver sur la trajectoire des toupies – il n'était pas suicidaire non plus.

-Un!

Kakeru attrapa le bras de son frère pour l'empêcha de mettre sa menace à exécution. Tandis que n'importe qui d'autre aurait récolté les foudres de la colère de Kyoya, il eut seulement droit à un regard interrogateur.

-Je ne veux pas que tu fasses du mal à Ryûto. Je ne lui en veux pas tant que ça. Et Ginga ne le mérite pas non plus.

Kyoya abaissa légèrement les bras. Kakeru en profita pour rejoindre Ryûto et le serrer dans ses bras. Si Ginga en fut tout attendri, Tsubasa n'y prêta pas réellement attention: il craignait trop la réaction de Ryûga. Mais Kyoya semblait s'être calmé. Peut-être qu'il y avait de l'espoir et que son appartement survivrait à cette réunion...

-Vous dégagez qu'on puisse combattre?

Ou pas. Il était maudit.

-OK! fit simplement Kakeru.

-Comment ça 'OK'? s'étonna Ryûto.

Kakeru attrapa le bras de Ryûto et l'entraîna à l'écart de la zone de combat.

-Vas-y Nii-chan! Tu vas gagner!

-Ne l'encourage pas Kakeru, soupira Ginga.

Le rouquin restait courageusement au centre du stadium – enfin, du salon.

-Pousse-toi Ginga, ordonna Kyoya.

Il ne semblait plus aussi déterminé à le blesser pour atteindre son but. Ça ne pouvait être qu'un bon signe. Tsubasa jugea qu'il était temps d'intervenir.

-Je ne vous laisserai pas faire.

-Je t'écraserai aussi, alors, déclara Kyoya comme une évidence.

De l'électricité vibra dans l'air.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit?

-Quoi? T'as peur qu'on fasse du mal à ton petit ami? se moqua Kyoya. Si tu n'aimes pas l'idée qu'il puisse être blessé, fallait pas te mettre avec quelqu'un d'aussi faible.

Tsubasa se crispa. Il pinça ses lèvres, s'empêchant de répliquer de justesse. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se mêler à cette dispute, ni d'y rajouter son grain de sel. Pas alors qu'ils n'étaient que deux à empêcher la situation d'empirer.

Une sonnerie retentit dans l'appartement. Yû sautilla jusqu'à l'entrée, pas le moins du monde influencé par l'ambiance agressive. Il ouvrit la porte sur un livreur qui tenait deux gros sacs à bout de bras.

-Les hamburgers sont arrivés! lança-t-il.

Et Ginga se désintéressa immédiatement de l'altercation. Ses yeux étincelèrent tandis qu'il se précipitait vers l'entrée.

-Chouette, des hamburgers!

Tsubasa retint un soupir. OK. Il était seul maintenant.

Kyoya suivit Gigna du regard. Les sourcils froncés, il semblait vexé que son rival tiret petit ami l'ignore pour aller manger des hamburgers. Ça se comprenait et ça arrangeait bien les affaires de Tsubasa. Avec de la chance ça accaparerait assez son attention pour qu'il oublie son altercation avec Ryûga. Ne restait plus qu'à convaincre l'Empereur Dragon de calmer sa fureur.

Tsubasa s'approcha de Ryûga et s'appuya contre lui. Pour détourner son attention, il embrassa la ligne de sa mâchoire. Il sut qu'il avait réussi en le voyant esquisser un sourire.

Ginga et Yû revirent, les bras occupés par d'immenses sacs. Ils les vidèrent sur la table, déversant une avalanche de hamburgers.

-À table! s'exclama le rouquin.

Tandis que Ginga s'installait, Tsubasa devina un autre problème: le plan de table. Kyoya s'assit face à son petit ami, le fusillant du regard. Kakeru s'installa à côté de son frère, et Ryûto de Kakeru. Tsubasa se précipita pour s'asseoir à côté de Ginga. Il valait mieux que Ryûga reste le plus éloigné de Kyoya possible. Yû, quant à lui, alla se placer en bout de table, entre les deux rivaux. Tsubasa espérait qu'il ne ferait pas trop de bêtises.

-Bon appétit! lança joyeusement le rouquin avant de se jeter sur son repas.

On aurait dit qu'il avait passé plusieurs jours sans manger. Les autres invités mangèrent avec moins d'enthousiasme – en même temps, difficile d'égaler son amour pour les hamburgers.

Dès qu'il eut terminé son repas, Yû reprit sa caméra et la tourna vers Kyoya.

-Dis Yoyo, tu veux bien répondre à des questions? Je suis sûr que tu as des tas de fans qui voudraient tout savoir à ton sujet.

-Arrête de m'appeler Yoyo!

-Par exemple, continua Yû en l'ignorant royalement, à quel moment tu t'es rendu compte de ton amour fou pour Gingy?

-Je ne suis pas...! Fiche-moi la paix.

Il tourna la tête, boudeur, tandis que Ginga levait les yeux au ciel. Il savait que Kyoya avait commencé à nier par pur principe, et non parce qu'il le pensait réellement.

-C'est vrai... t'es le genre grand méchant blader qui ne parle pas de ses sentiments. Alors, question suivante: pourquoi ça t'embête que Kakeru et Ryûto sortent ensemble? Ils sont mignons comme tout!

Le poing de Kyoya se serra convulsivement et il marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible.

-Quoi?

-J'ai dit que ça ne me dérangeait pas, grinça-t-il.

-Ah oui? On dirait pas.

Tsubasa partageait l'avis de Yû même s'il se garda bien de le dire. Avant que Kyoya ne puisse répliquer, Ginga se tourna vers Tsubasa.

-Sinon, comment vous en êtes venus à sortir ensemble, toi et... Ryûga?

L'idée le perturbait toujours quelque peu.

-Hé! protesta Yû. On parlait de Yoyo. On embê- interviewera Tsubasa après.

-Mais ça m'intéresse! s'obstina Ginga. Alors?

Il voulait juste éviter que son petit ami s'énerve inutilement. Il regarda Tsubasa devenu pivoine – ça le gênait d'être le centre de l'attention pour ça – puis Ryûga qui lui adressa un regard meurtrier. Il se replia sur sa chaise.

-Euh... enfin, t'es pas obligé de répondre, bien entendu.

Alors que l'ambiance se calmait – au point de presque devenir agréable – Yû se leva d'un bond.

-Et si on passait à l'échange des cadeaux? proposa-t-il. Vu que vous n'aimez pas ma merveilleuse idée d'interview.

-C'est quoi cette histoire de cadeau? se méfia immédiatement Kyoya.

-C'est Noël Yoyo, soupira Yû, comme si ça expliquait tout.

Il disparut dans une pièce adjacente puis revint avec trois paquets qu'il déposa sur la table.

-Je n'ai rien pensé à apporter, s'attrista Ginga.

-C'est pas grave, répondit Yû. Je t'avais pas prévenu et tu ne pouvais pas deviner. J'ai pas pu en prendre plus. Il y en a un par couple.

Il poussa le premier – un bleu avec des étoiles claires – vers Kyoya, le deuxième – un orné de plumes rouges – vers Tsubasa et le dernier – un bleu électrique – vers Kakeru dont les yeux étincelaient. Kyoya poussa le paquet vers son petit ami.

-Merci! s'exclama-t-il avant de déchiqueter le paquet.

Un immense sourire éclaira son visage quand il vit la peluche de lion à l'air grognon. La crinière verte était surmontée par un bonnet rouge au bout duquel pendait un pompon blanc et il portait un gilet assorti. Il était si doux et adorable... Ginga craquait complètement. Il le serra contre lui.

-Il est trop mignon!

-Il ressemble à Yoyo, t'as vu? Il fait la même tête que lui.

-N'importe quoi! Ça ne ressemble même pas à un vrai lion.

Ginga observa la peluche, puis Kyoya, et de nouveau la peluche.

-C'est vrai ça!

Kyoya croisa les bras en poussant un soupir hargneux, vexé, faisant ricaner Ryûga. Kakeru ouvrit son cadeau. Il en sortit un dragon occidental aux immenses yeux gris. Il le mit dans les bras de Ryûto.

-On dirait Dragonis!

Le cadet Atsuka opina lentement, intrigué. Tsubasa soupira de soulagement. Il avait eu peur que ces cadeaux ne deviennent un nouveau prétexte pour une dispute. Finalement, ils étaient bien gentils. Il ouvrit le sien et en sortit un dragon oriental dont les écailles formaient des cœurs multicolores. Kyoya fit un sourire moqueur.

-Ça, ça ressemble bien à ce que Ryûga est devenu.

Tsubasa aurait mieux fait de se taire. Il prit la main de Ryûga, espérant qu'il ne réagirait pas. L'ambiance s'était clairement apaisée depuis le début mais elle pourrait encore dégénérer à n'importe quel moment. Ryûga et Kyoya avaient des caractères trop susceptibles et agressifs pour se côtoyer longtemps sans se battre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit? s'énerva le dragon, confirmant les pensées de Tsubasa.

Kyoya s'appuya nonchalamment sur la table.

-Pourquoi, tu es sourd en plus?

Tsubasa se leva.

-C'était sympa, n'est-ce pas? Mais, comme nous avons fini de manger, le mieux ce serait que vous rentriez chez vous.

Et non, sa tentative n'était ni pitoyable, ni désespérée.

Ginga et Kyoya échangèrent un regard. Ils semblaient prêts à accepter et, lui, à raccompagner ses chers – mais néanmoins non désirés – invités à la sortie, quand Yû reprit sa caméra.

-Et si on parlait d'autre chose? Par exemple, vous pensez que c'est qui, le blader le plus fort?

Tsubasa se figea. C'était la seule question contre laquelle il ne pourrait rien faire.

Le silence devint écrasant. Ryûto recula pour ne pas être mêlé à cette histoire tandis que Kakeru posait un regard admiratif sur son grand frère.

-C'est évident... commença Ryûga, un sourire hautain aux lèvres.

-La ferme sale lézard!

Ginga fit un grand sourire.

-Comme j'ai gagné les Championnats du monde...

Kyoya se leva d'un bond.

-Grâce à ton équipe! Ça ne vaut rien. Si on avait fait un duel de revanche, je l'aurais gagné!

-T'es même pas arrivé en demi-finale toi, marmonna Ginga.

-Répète un peu!

Encore une fois, Tsubasa avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi ils sortaient ensemble – leur rivalité était toujours aussi palpable que lorsqu'ils étaient seulement, ben, rivaux.

-Je vous ai déjà vaincu tous les deux. Très facilement.

-Avec l'aide du pouvoir obscur.

-Tu veux dire quoi?

Ça allait se terminer en massacre – et son appartement n'y survivrait pas. Il devait trouver un moyen de l'en empêcher mais quoi? Il ne voyait pas ce qui pourrait détourner leur attention d'un tel sujet. Sûrement parce que c'était impossible.

-À votre avis, on va assister à des duels ou à une bataille royale? murmura Kakeru avec intérêt.

-J'arrive pas à croire que ça t'amuse, marmonna Ryûto.

-Cette fois, j'en ai marre! s'agaça Kyoya. Kakeru, tu viens?

Sans attendre de réponse, Kyoya se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. Une vague d'espoir submergea Tsubasa pendant que Kakeru se levait pour suivre son frère.

-Tu fuis? lança Ryûga d'un ton moqueur.

-Comment? grogna Kyoya.

-Je te surestimais, apparemment.

Cette fois, Ryûga avait dépassé les bornes. Tsubasa dévisageait son petit ami avec des yeux ronds, se rendant compte que Yû n'était pas le seul à jouer à envenimer la situation.

-Leone!

-Quoi?!

Tsubasa, Ginga et Ryûto regardèrent avec horreur la toupie verte se précipiter sur l'Empereur Dragon qui souriait.

-Ça commence enfin à devenir intéressant. L-Drago.

Et il projeta sa toupie. Yû se posta à côté de Tsubasa pour filmer toute la scène.

-Vous n'allez pas combattre ici! protesta l'argenté.

Mais ils ne l'écoutèrent pas.

Un éclair bleu apparut et percuta Leone, l'empêchant d'atteindre sa cible. Kyoya se tourna agressivement vers son petit ami qui rangeait son launcher, l'air sérieux.

-Ginga? Tu oses?

-On ne peut pas faire de combats ici! Tu veux détruire l'appartement de Tsubasa ou quoi?

Enfin – enfin! – quelqu'un pensait à lui. Tsubasa n'en espérait pas tant. Même s'il voyait bien que l'idée ne dérangeait absolument pas Kyoya.

-On ne va pas voir de duels alors? demanda Kakeru, déçu.

-Tu ne te rends pas compte du problème, soupira Ryûto.

-J'ai envie de voir un duel. Au pire, s'il y a des trucs cassés, on aura qu'à les racheter.

-C'est l'immeuble entier qu'ils vont détruire.

-Alors on remboursera l'immeuble.

Kakeru répondit cela comme si c'était l'évidence même – et comme si c'était tout à fait possible.

-Dans quel genre de monde tu vis? soupira Ryûto.

-Dégage Ginga! Tu ne vois pas que tu gênes le combat?

-Il ne faut pas que vous vous battiez justement!

-Je peux vous écraser tous les deux, intervint Ryûga.

-Quoi?! s'étranglèrent les concernés.

Tsubasa tressaillit. Ginga se laissait entraîner dans leur délire.

-Tu crois ça? Pegasus!

Cette fois, ce fut Leone qui frappa la toupie bleue pour l'empêcher de se battre.

-On peut savoir à quoi tu joues? lança Ginga à son petit ami.

-C'est _mon_ combat. Attend ton tour.

-Cool! Une bataille royale! En avant Chimera!

Avant que Tsubasa n'ait le temps de réagir, une toupie jaune se jeta sur le champ de bataille. Yû émit un sifflement admiratif. Il posa sa caméra sur la table, de façon à ce qu'elle continue d'enregistrer toute la scène. Il étendit le bras, attrapa son launcher et, avec un immense sourire, propulsa Libra.

-Hyper Vitesse!

-Yû, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre!

-Ça a l'air trop marrant! rit l'enfant.

Tsubasa dévisagea les bladers. Ils allaient complètement saccager son appartement – en fait, ce serait une chance si l'immeuble, voire le quartier, continuait de tenir debout après un combat pareil. Il ne lui restait qu'une seule solution: intervenir. Ça lui plaisait pas, mais il devait limiter les dégâts. À contrecœur, il envoya Eagle dans la mêlée. Il lança sa toupie sur Libra en premier – il ne connaissait pas la force de Chimera et connaissait trop bien celle des trois autres.

-Tu viens jouer aussi? s'émerveilla Yû.

-J'essaye d'empêcher une catastrophe, le contredit Tsubasa.

L'air amusé de Yû s'évanouit tandis qu'une moue boudeuse se peignait sur son visage.

-Quoi? C'est pas juste! C'est pas moi qui cause le plus de problèmes ici.

-Je sais.

Eagle frappa Libra puis s'éloigna.

-Hé! Si tu veux pas te battre ne vient pas m'embêter.

-Je veux que tu arrêtes ça Yû.

L'enfant serra les poings et se mit à agiter les bras d'agacement, répétant à quel point la situation était injuste, sans parvenir à toucher Tsubasa. Il s'arrêta, furieux, et ferma les yeux.

-Puisque c'est comme ça: Libra! Jugement Infernal!

-Hein?

Une colonne de lumière verte illumina les pièce et les aveugla un instant. Tsubasa fit un pas en arrière. Son intervention n'avait pas eu les conséquences souhaitées... Comme pour l'approuver, le plafond grinça au-dessus d'eux.

Kyoya observa la scène quelques secondes puis son ô combien cher rival. Ce dernier semblait complètement choqué par l'intervention de ses anciens coéquipiers. Un sourire narquois étira ses lèvres. Parfait. Ça lui laissait le champ libre.

La lumière s'éteignit juste à temps pour qu'ils voient Leone se jeter sur L-Drago.

-C'est trop cool! s'exclama Kakeru.

Il voulait se battre lui aussi mais Ryûto attrapa son bras.

-Récupère ta toupie! Tu ne trouves pas que c'est assez compliqué comme ça!

-Mais...

-Je t'interdis de crier sur Kakeru toi! Leone!

La toupie verte changea immédiatement de trajectoire. Son spectre se matérialisa pour se jeter sur Ryûto qui criait. Mais, avant que le lion, ne referme ses mâchoires sur sa proie, un dragon rouge apparut. Il mordit son cou et le projeta en arrière. Leone traversa le mur et se retrouva dans le couloir.

-De quoi tu te mêles? s'énerva Kyoya en se tournant vers Ryûga.

-Merci, grand frère, soupira Ryûto.

Il avait vu sa vie entière défiler sous ses yeux.

-Tu viens sous _mon_ toit menacer _ma_ famille.

Sa phrase interpella Ginga. Ça voulait dire que Tsubasa et lui vivaient ensemble? Il jeta un nouveau regard surpris sur son ami qui surveillait les deux dangereux bladers. Il aurait des questions à lui poser plus tard. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne leur avait pas fait confiance.

-Ton idiot de frère criait sur mon Kakeru.

Ryûga esquissa un sourire mauvais.

-Tu ne disais pas tout à l'heure qu'il ne fallait pas s'attacher aux gens trop faibles pour se défendre seuls?

-Kakeru n'est pas faible et ça n'a rien à voir!

Tsubasa fusilla son petit ami du regard. Il commençait à l'énerver à jeter de l'huile sur le feu comme ça.

Kakeru récupéra sa toupie et alla se poster aux côtés de son frère. Il posa une main sur son épaule. Il lui sourit.

-Tu n'avais pas besoin d'attaquer Ryûto. Il ne pensait pas vraiment ce qu'il a dit, n'est-ce pas?

Ryûto opina énergiquement, soulagé que Kakeru ne lui en veuille plus. Kakeru posa un regard suspicieux sur Ryûga.

-Et... j'imagine qu'on peut lui laisser le bénéfice du doute.

Sauf qu'il n'était pas du tout convaincu par ce qu'il disait. Mais ce n'était pas important. L'important, c'était que la tension retombait. La preuve la plus flagrante fut quand Kyoya récupéra Leone. Cela sonna la fin des hostilités et tous les bladers reprirent leurs toupies. Tsubasa peinait à y croire. Comment une si petite, si minuscule, intervention avait pu réussir là où il avait si durement échoué? Il serait capable d'embrasser ce gamin s'il n'était pas sûr que ça déclencherait de nouveaux conflits.

-On s'est bien amusés en tout cas, conclut Kakeru. J'espère qu'on refera ça!

Il se tourna vers son frère alors que Tsubasa manquait de défaillir. Tout mais pas ça. Par pitié.

-On rentre à la maison?

-Si tu veux, répondit Kyoya en haussant les épaules.

Le sourire de Kakeru s'élargit alors qu'il se tournait vers Ryûto.

-Tu veux venir avec nous ou rester avec ton frère?

Les yeux dorés s'écarquillèrent. Il n'avait pas pensé à cette éventualité. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de passer du temps avec son frère. En fait, ça faisait super longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Il adorerait, seulement...

Il adressa un regard timide à Tsubasa dont l'expression s'adoucit.

-Tu peux rester si tu veux.

-Merci.

Et il sourit de manière si douce que cela perturba Tsubasa. Ryûga et lui se ressemblaient tant...

Kakeru les rejoignit en deux bonds et posa un baiser sur sa joue, le faisant rougir.

-On se verra demain alors!

-Pas trop tôt, marmonna Kyoya.

Les deux frères se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Ginga commença à les suivre puis fit demi-tour. Il récupéra la peluche de lion et alla les rejoindre. Kyoya s'arrêta un instant sur le pas de la porte pour lancer un regard noir à Ryûga avant de partir.

Tsubasa regarda tout autour de lui. Son appartement tenait encore debout. Ils étaient partis et son appartement tenait toujours debout. Ça relevait du miracle. Aucune autre explication n'était possible. Bon, il y avait quelques dégâts – les trous dans le plafond et le mur – mais ils étaient tellement insignifiants par rapport à ce qu'ils auraient pu faire qu'il ne les prit pas en compte.

XXX

Kyoya marchait aux côtés de Ginga, Kakeru se promenait quelques mètres devant eux – unique consolation de la soirée. S'il n'y avait pas eu son frère, Kyoya aurait reproché son piège à Ginga. La soirée s'était avérée encore plus catastrophique qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Surtout à cause de Ryûga.

Un grognement s'échappa de sa gorge à cette pensée.

Les doigts de Ginga effleurèrent les siens puis son petit ami osa lui prendre la main.

-Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, murmura-t-il.

Kyoya lui lança un regard interrogateur. Il semblait sincère.

-Mais t'as vraiment exagéré.

-Quoi?!

-Bah oui. Tu as quand même failli détruire l'appartement de Tsubasa.

Kyoya s'arrêta. Il arracha sa main de la poigne de Ginga pour le pointer du doigt.

-C'est quoi ce ton moralisateur? s'énerva-t-il. Tu n'étais pas en train de t'excuser?

-Je suis sincèrement désolé mais tu as une grande part de responsabilités.

-Grrr!

Ginga se percha sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa. Kyoya se figea.

-Mais je t'aime quand même, murmura-t-il avec un sourire.

Il lui reprit la main et l'entraîna à sa suite.

XXX

Tsubasa se laissa tomber sur le canapé, éreinté. Ranger le désordre causé par Yû n'avait pas été une mince affaire – à tel point qu'ils avaient laissé certaines des décorations. Il s'appuya contre Ryûga en soupirant.

-C'était horrible. Tu devrais avoir honte de ton comportement.

Même s'il ne le regardait pas, il devinait son sourire moqueur. Comme il s'en doutait, il ne regrettait rien. Le contraire l'aurait étonné.

Ryûga glissa sa main dans ses cheveux. Tsubasa se lova un peu plus contre lui, se sentant somnoler.

-J'espère que tu ne recommenceras jamais Yû, marmonna-t-il.

-T'en fais pas! J'ai compris la leçon.

Le propriétaire de Libra était assis à même le sol et jouait avec sa caméra sous le regard intrigué de Ryûto.

-C'était une mauvaise idée de réunir tout le monde ici. La prochaine fois, on ira à la plage. Ou camper. Comme ça, ils ne feront pas trop de dégâts.

Le vague espoir de Tsubasa s'envola tandis qu'il se réveillait en sursaut.

-La prochaine fois? s'étonna-t-il.

Ryûto devint blême. Il ne pensait pas survivre à une autre rencontre avec Kyoya.

-Oui. On est une famille maintenant: on doit se voir régulièrement.

Yû sifflotait innocemment tandis que Tsubasa se laissait retomber contre Ryûga. La seule perspective d'une autre réunion de ce genre l'épuisait.

 **Fin**


End file.
